Unexpected Comfort
by Bellacobfan21
Summary: This is a one shot!    When Hermione discovers a secret, she finds comfort from an unexpected source.


**I do not own anything Harry Potter or the any of the lyrics from Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I hope you guys enjoy. **

She ran as fast as she could headed towards Gryffindor tower. His features kept flashing through her mind. His bright red hair, his freckle face skin, his blue, piercing eyes. He hurt her so many times in the past but this time was just too much. Ron Weasley was done. It wasn't like Hermione to get as angry as she was, but this time she was seeing red. She didn't even see the people she was pushing past or the few that she had managed to knock down, which were a couple of scared first years. The Fat lady almost jumped out of her portrait when Hermione screamed the password at her.

Upon entering the common room, she spotted him sitting in front of the fire with Harry and Ginny. There were a lot of students huddled inside the room, which would normally keep Hermione from doing anything rash. She stormed across the room with such force, if the castle wasn't magically enforced she could have broken through the floor. Ginny, knowing full well what her friend was capable of immediately crouched behind her boyfriend. Harry was so taken aback by her demeanor he wished he could crouch behind Ginny. Instead, he kept his composure and stayed to "protect" his girlfriend. Ron stood up to give himself what he thought would be the upper hand because he foresaw the fight that was about to start. The entire room was silent as they awaited the impending doom.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I cannot believe you. Of all the stupid, ignorant, blasted things you have done, this is by far the worst. Lavender? Really? You want to throw our entire relationship away on one night with the likes of her?" She said pointing her wand in his direction.

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" He tried to move the wand out of his face but it only made her attach it to his neck.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me. I passed by the room of requirement an hour ago! You know, the room you summoned to do your dirty deed? As head girl, I wanted to know who had accessed the room to make sure no risky business was going on only to find the two of you going at it like wild boars. You weren't content on just waiting for me? You couldn't handle the pressure? You didn't really know what you were doing until it was too late? It doesn't matter what your excuse is. This time it is unforgivable. We're done." She lowered her wand and began to walk away.

"Wait, 'Mione." He called after.

She swung around and lifted her wand back to his neck. "Don't you dare call me that! Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. Your going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't back for me." She glared at him, staring straight into his eyes, while trying to hold back the tears. "Who do you think you are?"

She busted through the portrait and ran along the castle trying to find somewhere alone, dark, and quiet. Even though she knew the room requirement changed towards your need, she still couldn't manage to let herself go there. Instead she found an empty classroom and locked herself inside. She leaned against the wall, slowly letting herself fall to the ground and began to just cry.

* * *

He watched her rock back and forth while she cried, not really sure if he should make himself known. Yet, it hurt him to see her in such a wreck. They had been getting along so well lately, and he had begun to fall for her. He hadn't tried anything because she was with Weasley and he wasn't sure how the rest of the world, let alone Hermione, would take it. Finally, he decided he couldn't watch her anymore and made his away across the room. Hermione was startled to see him and immediately got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was alone." She wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes and tried to force a smile.

"Don't do that, Hermione. Don't try and be strong. Your obviously hurt. Let it out." He looked at her, hoping she could see the concern in his eyes. Before he knew it, she flew into his arms and began crying again. He pulled her to the ground with him and just cradled her until she couldn't cry anymore. She had eventually rested her head on his lap, and he had begun running his hand through her hair.

"He cheated, Draco. I broke it off."

"He always was a weasel."

"Thank you, for this. Thank you for turning out to be a decent guy." She sat up and looked him. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Your welcome." She rested her head back on his lap and he continued to play with her hair. It was then he vowed, that as long as he could and as long as she would let him, he would be there for her. Maybe someday, when she was better and had moved on, there would be more room in her heart for him. Rest assured that when that day came, he would swoop in and sweep her off her feet.


End file.
